A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight. In the prior art, the backlight includes a light-emitting part and an optical film.
There are two kinds of backlights. In the first kind of backlight, the light-emitting part is generally provided at a side of the optical film, that is, brightness of the entire backlight is uniform. In the second kind of backlight, the backlight is divided into a plurality of regions, each of which includes a corresponding light-emitting part and a corresponding optical film, and brightness in each region can be individually controlled. Thus, such a backlight is referred to as a “local dimming” backlight. Brightness in the respective regions of the backlight can be adjusted based on the image to be displayed, so as to increase the contrast of the image to obtain a better display effect.
However, in the “local dimming” backlight, the number of the divided regions is limited, and thus it is difficult to obtain a better display effect. Thus, how to achieve a backlight including a plurality of light-emitting regions is a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.